The plan
by Florence2011
Summary: Ginny has had a crush on Harry for forever, pulling a plan together with Hermione she has decided she is finally going to do something about it. A/N: has been previously posted with wrong story. Sorry! xoxox Florence!
1. Chapter 1

The plan

Ginny has had a crush on Harry since she was a little girl. Well she didn't know him till she was 10 but for the last five years he has always been around. The only problem was he was around because he was best friends with one of her older brothers. She tried to hang around them and get Harry to recognize her nut when he did she could barely talk. Things were different now, she was more confident and this summer she was going to get his attention.

"Hermione, please just help me. I know that you have a plan. Help me figure out a way to get some alone time with him and then I'll be okay." Ginny had been begging Hermione for what felt like forever. If anyone could help her she knew Hermione would.

"Ginny, I just don't know if it's a good idea. Your mum and dad are really nice to have me over and I just don't know if I can lie to them. Plus there are always so many people here, with your family and the order. That's a lot of people to have to move around." Hermione was sitting on her bed in Ginny's room trying to talk her friend out of a plan that might not work out the way Ginny wanted it to.

"Hermione please, stop being so good. I know things have been hard for you ever since Ron was with Lavender and still hasn't seemed to get it that you're into him, but maybe even that is for the better. He's my brother so I can say this, he's a bit selfish. He always wants more and he's just not mature enough for you. Harry though is just right for me, he needs someone who doesn't want to worship him or be like a sister to him the way you are to him. I like him because we have a lot of things in common; he has the same values not because he is the boy who lived or the chosen one. Please, Hermione help me." Ginny was now pleading for her friends help.

"Okay, give me the rest of the day to figure it out. Maybe a planned outing to get everyone away from all the stress, I just don't know what would work that would keep Harry here without Ron. Maybe if they had to leave because Ron needed something or was sick or to do something Harry would find intrusive or boring, yeah that might work." Hermione was more talking to herself out loud than talking to Ginny, and Ginny was thrilled to jump with joy that her friend had finally caved in.

Over the next few hours they had made a plan. They were going to give Ron a potion that would make him sick. Not too sick because they didn't want to actually hurt him but sick enough were they would need to go to St. Mungo's and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would obviously want to go with him. Harry would need to stay at the burrow because he wasn't supposed to leave the protective enchantments of the house without Aurors. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't want to worry Ginny so she would insist on her staying with Hermione and Harry. Bill and Charlie would be at work until late and then most likely check in on Ron before coming home. Fred and George were entirely too busy at their store to even come home to sleep. The plan seemed to work out, Ginny and Harry would get there alone time. Hermione would stay and catch up on some reading giving them their space. They decided that they would set their plan in motion tomorrow morning. It would be Wednesday and everyone in the order would be too busy to stop by and to make sure they were okay.

They woke up the next morning and went to down to the kitchen to have breakfast. Hermione snuck a small vile in her pocket and dumped it into Ron's juice when no one was looking. If she had measured it right he would began to feel tired in the hour and then have spots all over him that would itch and his fever would spike. Hopefully she hadn't given him too much, Ginny was talking to her mom and all the laundry she was going to do and ask if later in the week she could go and buy a new jumper hers was a bit too short. Mrs. Weasley said they weren't going anywhere till they got there school lists and they were to stay put until they got there Ministry cars and extra protection for Harry.

Ginny tired not to smile when she heard her Mum on the Floo with her Dad telling him she needed him to come home so they could take Ron to St. Mungo's. Ginny came down the stairs from her room, to see what all was going on like she didn't already know. "Mum what's going on is everything okay?" Ginny looked around the room to see Ron in a chair wrapped in a blanket covered in dots all over him and turning a bit red. "Everything is fine dear, your brother is sick and your dad is coming home to help me take him to St. Mungo's. I don't want you to worry I am sure he is fine, things like this happen. Stay home and do your laundry, Hermione and Harry will be staying with you."

"Mum I'm not five I don't need a babysitter. I want to go with you, he doesn't look well and I don't want to be stuck here. Please." She knew that if she didn't argue with her mom that things would look suspicious she was never one to sit back and be told what to do.

"Yeah Mrs. Weasley Ron would want me to come, I could help your bring him and Mr. Weasley wouldn't have to leave work he is so busy as it is." Harry was standing next to his friend getting upset that like always they were planning to leave him behind.

"Harry, Dumbledore specifically told you that you weren't supposed to leave the protection of the Burrow without Aurors and If you are that selfish to call them here and make they stop what they are doing to catch the Death Eaters than you are being entirely…." Hermione was cut off by a harsh look from her friend. She knew that she was going to make him mad but that way when they Weasley's left it wouldn't be her company he was wanting.

"Thank you dear, Hermione is right you three are to stay here. No more discussion. You will be safe and you will not be able to leave the premises without Author or I so don't try." Mrs. Weasley said this last part while looking at Ginny who she knew if she wanted to leave badly enough she would find a way.

"Fine," said Harry and Ginny at the same time as they sat down at the table. Within the next fifteen minutes Arthur had come to get Ron, who looked terrible. Hermione felt slightly bad about that but knew he would be fine and probably would enjoy all the attention.

Ginny still pretending to be mad went up to her room when they were about to leave. Hermione stood by the door to hold it open for them as they walked into the garden to the back gate to where you had to go to be able to leave. Harry having walked all the way out to the edge of the boundaries telling Ron he would be okay and that he would see him soon. With a crack they were gone and Harry knew that a side along apparition would make Ron feel even worse than he already did. As he was walking back to the house he looked at Hermione clearly still a bit mad at her. "Harry, look I wasn't trying…" Hermione was cut off though Harry passed by her. "I don't want to hear it Hermione." He seemed to be a bit aggravated but he would get over it she was sure. She grabbed her book and blanket and decided to go outside to read since it was a nice day out and she wanted to be away from whatever Ginny had planned for her and Harry.

Ginny hearing them downstairs waited in her room till she heard Harry coming up the stairs. She waited till he was on her landing then opened her door. "Harry, do you think you could help me with something really quick." Ginny blushed with having asked her into his room which he had never been in before. He looked up at her surprised. "I, uh I guess I can." Harry replied while walking into the doorway. He looked around her room surprised how big it was. She had two beds on either side of the wall. She had a large dresser and the walls were painted gold. On the walls were moving posters of a band he had not heard of a few of Ginny's favorite Quiditch team. She had a desk which looked out the only window in the room. It seemed to fit her personality quite well.

"What did you need help with," he turned to look at her finally seeing she shut her door and was looking at him with a smirk on her face. "Well you see Harry, I was well I have been waiting to get some alone time with you for quite some time now." She looked at him trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"You were?" Harry seemed a bit confused at first and then he also blushed. She had been crushing on him too. He thought with all the boys she had dated last year she finally moved on. "Oh, well we are alone now. What would you like to do?" He sat on the edge of her bed waiting to see where this was going to go. He had butterflies in his stomach as he watched her walk across the room with purpose.

Oh Gryffindor courage pleases me with me now, she thought to herself. This is what she had wanted this is what she had been waiting for. She walked over to him with all the confidence she had and bent down and kissed him with all the courage she had left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the plan

* * *

Ginny was kissing Harry as passionately as she could. She was sure her face was almost as red as her hair, but that didn't stop her. Harry was kissing her back better than she had ever been kissed before. He stood and held her close to him one arm around her waist the other holding her face. Things were heating up rather fast and before Ginny knew she was picked up and thrown on her bed without ever stopping their kiss.

Harry lay on top of her and continued their kiss, stroking her hair and his other hand on her hip under her shirt. Her hand was in his messy hair and the other on his back, pulling him closer to her.

"Ginny, uh we um may need to move soon. Or stop." Harry could barely breath with trying to catch his breath from there make out session. "If you are referring to you poking me, I think that we may need to close some clothing." Pulling him back into her and tugging off his shirt. Harry was amazed by the witch under him, he had never seen her so fierce for lack of a better word. He knew that she had a crush on him but this, this was unexpected. Especially since they were never alone together, he then thought of Ron and had to sit up. Feeling a bit guilty as his best mate was in the hospital and he was up in his little sister's room about to have his way with her. Wait how very odd how well this had played out.

"Ginny, you didn't happen to make Ron sick did you?" Harry asked her eyeing her. Why was he talking, why was he worrying about this at all he should be… "Well, I couldn't be doing this if my brother and parents were here could I? He will be fine, and he's probably enjoying the attention. I would also like some attention, unless you would rather go?" Ginny bit her lip as she said the last part, Merlin she looked good when she did that. Harry felt a twitch of his hard cock reminding him of what he really wanted. "Ron doesn't need to know about any of this got it?" With his last word he used his wand and Ginny was stripped of her shirt and shorts, all she had on now were a lace maroon pair of panties and bra. He stared he couldn't help himself he bent down and was kissing each and every one of her freckles started at the nape of her neck and kissed down her collar bones to her stomach around her belly button until he was kissing the top of her maroon panties. He stopped, and looked up at her making sure she was still okay. She looked at him with such a lust in her eye that she had to go back up her and lay on her side and kiss her again. His hand still trailing down her and then slipped under her lace panties. She panted in her kisses as his fingers met her and what slid into her. She was moaning and kissing him harder.

Harry was enjoying the feeling of how tight she was around her finger and couldn't help wondering how tight she would be around his cock. As if wondering the same thing she pushed harry down causing his hand to come out of her panties. She sat up, and looked at Harry with his messy hair on her pillow and his shirt off, dang he was in good shape. "It's not fair that you have more clothes on than me," she said with a smirk on her face as she went to slide his pants off. Once he was only in his boxers, she pulled those down too; he seemed to tense a bit as his hard cock popped out of the boxers. Ginny looked up at him bit her bottom lip and then went to wrap her warm lips around his cock. Harry moaned quite loudly he had never had head before but he doubted that it could get much better than this. He looked down at Ginny who was bobbing up and down on his already hard cock and licking the tip of it as she slid her mouth down his shaft. He leaned back relaxing enjoy the sensation. He felt himself getting a bit to close after a few minutes and reached down to bring Ginny back up to him, them kissing passionately again. He reached behind her and undid her bra, throwing it to the floor he pulled her up and began kissing and sucking on her breasts.

Hermione sat outside and she may have imagined it she thought she heard a loud moan coming from the house. She laughed to herself knowing that Ginny had finally got what she wanted. Hermione was lying on her stomach enjoying the sun on her back and legs, not wanting to get a weird tan she took off her top and short. No one would be home anytime soon, might as well soak up some sun. She lay back down and began reading. She must have dozed off because she awoke to a load crack. Panicking because she was practically naked behind the shed she sat up looking for her top to turn around and see Fred and George admiring the view.

"Look what we have here, Hermione did you know we were coming?" Fred smiled at her and she noticed his eyes scanning down her body with a sparkle of lust in his eyes.

"Turn around!" Hermione was shouting now. "Aren't you two supposed to be too busy to even sleep, what are you doing here?" She tried to put her top on but George had beaten her to it. He snatched her shirt and her shorts before she could get to them. "Well we are, but Mum wanted us to come home and check on you lot to make sure Ginny hadn't burned the house down in rage of not being able to come, and to see if you all needed anything they are going to be at St. Mungo's for a while. Ron seems to have caught some muggle infection called the chicken pox seeing as wizards don't normally get them they are trying to find a way to help."

"Well that's all fine and what not but I don't see why you have shirt and shorts hand them over!" Hermione was blushing now. Fred sat down on the blanket next to her. "Where would be the fun in that, you know we have been rather busy. Hadn't had any chance to blow off any steam. I'm sure you could use some relaxing yourself you are always bound so tightly." He leaned in and kissed Hermione.

"What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?" She pulled back from the kiss shocked that he would want to kiss her. George sat down on the other side of her. "Granger I'm not sure you have realized, probably because you have been too busy chasing our younger brother around but we kind of fancy you." George leaned in just as his brother had and kissed her, this time she didn't pull away. The shock of his words seeming to paralyze her, she couldn't or maybe didn't want to move. George had stopped kissing her and Fred had turned her so she was facing his now as he began to kiss her. George was rubbing and massaging her back as his brother was making out with the witch. Hermione eventually pulled back sitting look at them both as they smirked at her. "We won't tell if you don't, and we know you want to. Have some fun for once; we will make it worth your while." Fred was smirking at her stroking her wild curls.

"You both want to…with me?" Hermione was embarrassed and rather shocked she had never thought of the twins this way.

"Oh yes Granger, we would love to ravish you." George was kissing her shoulder looking up into her eyes like puppy wanting someone to play with them.

Not giving any answer but not shrugging away from their touches, the twins took it as a yes. George kissed down her back and undid her bra. Fred pulled it off of her and kissed down her neck. "You can stop us if you want to love, we won't be mad." Fred said as he kissed down her neck.

She shivered at the words his breath on her wet skin from his kisses. "Don't stop." She finally managed to say and with that they pushed her down. Smirking at each other Fred and George lay down on both sides of Hermione and began to kiss down her sun warmed body.

* * *

 **A/N: This is one of my favorite stories so please review! I need all of your thoughts!**

 **thanks for reading! xoxox Florence**


End file.
